


The Stilinski Method

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM AU, Bondage, Cock Warming, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dom John Stilinski, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Non-sexual dom/sub, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Toys, Voyeurism, dildo, knotting dildo, no hands on incest, sexual Dom/sub, spreader bar, the sheriff's name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon1 Prompt Fill from my Request FormThe Sheriff had a unique way of disciplining Stiles and has taught Scott and now Derek the same method.+Anon From My Feedback FormA world where everything is BDSM, Derek domming Stiles in front of his father with his father's approval like it's totally normal
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 674





	The Stilinski Method

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don’t ship Stiles/Sheriff as a warning, so this is more of a passive Sheriff watching but not getting aroused by it, he is doing this for Stiles’ own mental stability more than anything. The only incest I can really get behind is Peter/Derek for some reason lol
> 
> Full Prompt:  
> The Sheriff had a unique way of disciplining Stiles as a child which includes inserting random objects up his ass whenever he had tantrums. This reduced his movement to almost none (ass up, and face down on the floor avoiding to move because of the thing up his ass), and quieted his hysterical crying to sobs. It started with small things, until he bought him an actual dildo, that's when Stiles actually discovered his prostate, and started wanting to use it to relieve stress. But Stiles can only use it supervised. He also resolved on cockwarming to deal with Stiles' oral fixation. When Stiles met Scott, the Sheriff taught him how to deal with Stiles tantrums which was physically subduing Stiles with a real cock up his ass. Now that Stiles is dating Derek, the Sheriff decides to pass the torch by showing Derek how to deal with Stiles using a metal thigh spreader and a knotted dildo just right up Derek's werewolf knot alley. (The Sheriff already knows about werewolves and wants to watch.) Tag as dead dove: do not eat, knot, object insertion, toys, cock warming, punishment Thanks!!

“You know I don’t mind doing this Sir, I don’t,” Scott said slowly as he looked up from stroking Stiles’ hair to look at the Sheriff who was sitting across from them, sipping a drink as he watched the two boys on the floor in front of him. 

“I know, he’s dating Derek Hale now.” John knew what Scott was getting at. 

“He should learn how to handle Stiles like this,” Scott shifted his hips before gently shushing Stiles when his best friend whined lowly. 

“Do you think he will understand?” John asked as he took in the sight of his son whose face was pressed to a pillow on the floor, his legs sprawled out loosely around Scott’s body as his best friend’s hands kept his hips up in the air. Stiles’ face was blank and eyes hazy as he suckled lightly at the large plug that was filling his mouth. 

“He’s a lot more open to things than people would think.” Scott hummed as he slowly rotated his hips; loving the muffled noise Stiles gave when the action shifted his cock deeper into Stiles’ ass. Scott stroked Stiles' spine soothingly and smiled when Stiles settled back down. Stiles was well-conditioned by this point in his life to let his mind empty and calm when his holes were filled. 

“I’ll invite him over tomorrow and see what happens.” John agreed as he leaned back against the couch again, content to watch as his son’s mind emptied and drifted from his place on the floor with his best friend’s cock inside of him. 

~~//~~

“Thanks for coming over Derek,” John let the other men enter the house. Derek shedding his leather jacket as he nodded gratefully at his boyfriend’s father. 

“Is Stiles here yet?” Derek asked curiously, his boyfriend promised he would be there when Derek arrived. 

“Oh he’s here, but first I want to talk to you about something.” John led Derek into the kitchen, steering him away from the living room and Derek quirked an eyebrow.

“Did Scott talk to you at all?” John asked as he poured himself a drink while Derek pushed his hands into his jean pockets. 

“He did, he told me you have a very specific way of calming Stiles down,” Derek said slowly before his nostrils flared when he caught the familiar scent of Stiles arousal coming from the other room. 

“It was discovered by accident at first, but then time went on and my method was perfected. Scott then joined us after a certain point, but now as you are dating my son you should join as well.” John said casually as he eyed Derek whose shoulders were hunched and no doubt his fingers were clenched in his pockets. 

“It’s easier to show you, even if I’m sure you have an idea of what I am talking about, you know… Werewolf senses and all.” John smirked as he walked into the living room to where Stiles was waiting. Derek inhaled sharply when he hurried after the elder Stilinski and his cock began to plump up as he drank in the sight of his boyfriend. 

Stiles was naked and in the classic face down, ass up position. His legs were kept spread wide apart thanks to a spreader bar that was locked to leather bands around his thighs, showing off his dripping cock. Stiles' face was pressed to a pillow and he was obscenely drooling around a plug and his hips were jerking as he clenched around the large dildo that was seated inside of him. 

“It clears his mind and stops him from hurting himself when he loses his grip on things,” John explained as he bent over to stroke his son’s hair before moving to sit on the couch across from where Stiles was splayed out on the carpet. 

“This makes… So much sense now,” Derek mused as he thought back to the times he had fucked Stiles in this position and how his usually vocal boyfriend had gone boneless and silent.

“I want you to know how to handle him if he gets too much in his head, having both of his holes filled is preferable. Scott told me he had to have Stiles sit on his cock in a bathroom stall once.” John swirled the liquid in his glass he watched as his son’s boyfriend pressed at the dildo that was inside of Stiles. 

“Is the dildo… Knotted?” Derek’s arousal spiked up another level as he caught sight of the bulge that was spreading his boyfriend’s rim wide. 

“I wanted to be sure he could take you, it was Scott’s suggestion,” John said simply as he leaned back on the sofa, sipping from his drink as Derek knelt beside Stiles and cupped his son’s face. Stiles whined around the plug in his mouth and blinked up at his boyfriend before making a happy noise. 

“Thoughtful, I think I can handle this responsibility,” Derek said seriously, his inner wolf preening at how ready their mate was to take their knot and how pretty he was all presented for him and Stiles’ father obvious permission. 

“Good, I’m counting on you being able to take care of my boy Derek,” John said firmly and Derek nodded seriously. 

“Now he’s been rather good as of late and I think he deserves a reward, don’t you think?” John suggested and Stiles mewled behind the plug he was using his mouth to keep warm. 

“I believe so,” Derek planted a kiss to Stiles’ cheek before moving behind his boyfriend, unzipping his jeans as he went. John nodded approvingly as Stiles relaxed and whined as Derek wiggled the knotted dildo out of him, leaving him gaping and empty. 

“So good for me,” Derek crooned as he pressed his cock into Stiles’ wide hole and both men moaned as Derek easily slipped into him. Derek covered Stiles’ back with his chest and laid biting kisses over Stiles’ bare shoulders and neck, allowing his possessive side to rear up as he began to thrust in and out of the younger man. Stiles wiggled and pushed back to meet Derek the best he could, his eyes hazed over as he enjoyed the sensations of his lover inside of him while he was in his headspace. 

Derek knew he wasn’t going to last long after seeing Stiles all trussed up from before and added to the way his boyfriend gaped after Derek removed the knotted dildo, well it wasn’t a total shock he felt his knot starting to swell. This time he didn’t have to pull out in fear of hurting Stiles, this time he shoved himself deep into the smaller man and his eyes burned blue as he moaned out his climax as his knot locked them together properly. 

Derek nuzzled Stiles' neck, grinning against the damp skin when the smell of Stiles’ cum wafted into his nose and he knew Stiles had come at the moment Derek knotted him. Stiles' eyes were closed and his face completely slack as he floated in bliss. 

“You’ll do fine,” John gave his approval as he watched as tenderly Derek treated his son and how grounded Stiles looked with Derek inside of him, grounded in a way he didn’t look with toys or with Scott. John turned on a football game and settled in to wait until Derek’s knot went down and then he would take care of them both until they were clean and tucked up in Stiles’ bed, together and content in a way that was all John wanted for his son.


End file.
